Twins?
by Im-Not-Good-Im-Better
Summary: Jonas and Cammie are twins? Why is this all of the sudden a problem? What about the CoC?
1. Chapter 1

"Cammie!" I called. Running through the halls of Gallagher, I searched for my sister. Not that she knew that I was her brother.

"What?" She appeared from nowhere.

"Oh jeez!" I fumbled over a table that happened to be next to me.

"Jonas," she said laughing. "You're as clumsy as Liz." Cammie helped me up, and I brushed myself off.

"Well, it helps to be like your girlfriend," I said, a little embarrassed.

"Mind telling that to Zach?"

"Maybe when you and I are done in Headmistress Morgan's office."

"What'd I do this time?" She raised her voice, smirking at me. This should be good. "I haven't snuck out to see Josh in over a week." And as if on cue, Zach came around the corner (don't ask me what he was doing).

"Hey Gallagher Girl." His face held no emotion. "What's new?"

"Just sneaking out. Don't tell on me, babe," Cammie said as she grabbed my hand and took me into her mom's office.

Just before closing the door, you could hear him yell, "Not funny!" We burst out laughing.

"We should so mess with Zach more often," she said once we settled down.

"Well, you'll have the chance. Sit down, Cammie, Jonas," her mother said. "Cammie. Sweetie. When your dad was young he was married to a woman named Karen. They had two kids: twins. After a couple of months, they decided that they weren't right for each other. That was a year before I met him. We got married and he had one of the twins." She looked up at her, and Cammie nodded. "It was you, and Jonas was with your mom, who got remarried to Jonah Anderson."

Cammie looked at me. _Really_ looked at me. I can tell she looked for similarities from the two of us, and maybe from our father. We stayed in a comfortable silence, looking at each other.

"So…" Cammie broke us out of our silent state. "Is the circle after him, too?"

"No, sweetie. They don't know he's your brother, so you can't tell anyone. Especially Zach."

This caught her attention.

"Why can't we tell… our friends?" she asked carefully.

"I want to see how long you two can keep this secret."

Our mouths dropped. "What?" we asked simultaneously.

"Hey! I get bored! But seriously don't tell Zach. His mother can't know under any circumstances."

"Why has this all the sudden come up?" I asked.

"Well…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well…" she trailed off. "The Circle recently captured a CIA agent, and it's rumored he told Mrs. Goode about Matthew having a son. When the CIA was told everyone panicked. We knew we had to tell you two, so you can protect each other." Cammie nodded.

"But we can't tell our friends?" I asked, wondering if I can keep something like this from Liz.

"No. We need this to be as secretive as possible," Headmistress Morgan said, sadly. "Now, shoo! I have a ton of paperwork to do," she said, ushering us out.

Once the door was shut, Cammie looked at me, and I avoided her gaze. "You knew," she whispered.

"I only knew you were my sister. I didn't know we were in danger." She nodded in understanding, which I was glad for. Can't have my sis' mad at me, can we? She's violent.

"So Jo Bro," she said slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"This is going somewhere bad. . ."

Cammie laughed, "Don't worry, I wouldn't be _too_ cruel to you."

"That, surprisingly, doesn't make me feel better," I said.

"Okay, but seriously. I want to hang out with you more, but we know how this turns out. We'll hang out, Zach will get jealous, Liz will pretend she doesn't notice, then she'll ask Macey and Bex about it, and Zach will beat you up," she said like it was nothing. "So we need a way to hang out and that NOT happen."

"I do like not getting beat up. . ."

"I think maybe if I hung out more with you and the guys," she started. "Because if you hung out with the girls, Bex and Macey will be hard on you. But if I hung out with the guys, Grant will be hard on Zach. Which is really a plus for you _and_ me!"

We laughed until we came to my room. I walked on in (I live here I shouldn't have to knock!). Cammie hung around the doorway like the polite girl she is. It just occured to me that I can't threaten her boyfriend! For two reasons, 1) I'm not all that strong, and 2) he's _Zach!_ Zach could murder me in a matter of seconds in a thousand different ways!

Grant continued flexing in the bathroom, and Zach didn't look from his computer (and I'M the nerd). Since they were busy, Cammie came in. She walked silently passed Zach at his desk, and made her way towards the bathroom. Grant was half faced to the mirror and half to the wall opposite from the door. My sister (that sounds weird. . .) crouched where she wouldn't be in the mirror. She rose up while he turned to the wall. I think she whispered something in his ear, but I _know_ he screamed so loud the whole school had to have heard him. Zach jumped up into a fighting stance. Boys from all down the hall came into our doorway to see if anyone was killed.

Once they were all gone, Cam and I broke out laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Grant yelled at Cammie. "YOU DON'T SNEAK UP ON GUYS LIKE THAT! AND HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING?"

Cammie turned to him with a mischeivious smile. She said in a deadly calm voice, "I will scare whoever I want, when I want. If you don't like it, get out my school. Try to get revenge, you will regret it." She sat on top of my bed. "Oh, and Jonas brought me here," she said in a cheery voice.

"Why'd you let her do that?" Grant whisper-yelled to me.

"It was funny," I said sitting next to her. It felt kind of natural, kidding around with her and hanging out.

But it scares me the way Zach's been staring at us since we came in here.


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I'm looking at this wrong. I've got an idea. I'm goon to work on 2 stories at a time, so I can focus. I'm going to write My BFF and Reversed because to be honest right now I'm in love with them and I have to know the ending(: When I finish them, I'm going to write the ones that have the most reviews by the number of chapters. reviews divided by chapters = whatever has the most I will continue. Review your fav stories. Give me ideas for when I pick that one back up. Trust me, by then I'll need the help. One more thing I want you to do. Know I love you guys and that I'm not doing this to punish you, I'm just being an author.**

**-MC out**


End file.
